¿Alguien dijo yoga?
¿Alguien dijo yoga? es una misión de Grand Theft Auto V, otorgada a Michael De Santa. Misión Introducción Michael está viendo una película antigua por la televisión bebiendo y fumando cuando aparece Amanda, diciéndole que no lo quiere ver fumando dentro de la mansión apagando el cigarro en el whisky de Michael y también está molesta por la vuelta de Trevor en sus vidas y le dice que lo mantenga alejado de la casa y de sus hijos, después empiezan a discutir sobre los problemas de Michael, ya que no ha demostrado interés en cambiar y Amanda le recuerda que abandonó todo lo que ella tenía para irse con él cuando lo pudo delatar hace tiempo. En pleno clímax, llega Fabien haciendo su pregunta favorita ¿Alguien ha dicho yoga? y les dice a los dos que se tranquilicen. Luego, Fabien invita a Michael a hacer yoga; Amanda se niega pero Michael con pocas ganas, acepta. Alguien dijo yoga 1.png|Michael y Amanda discutiendo. Alguien dijo yoga 2.png|''¿Alguien ha dicho "yoga"?'' Alguien_dijo_yoga_3.png|Fabien pidiendo a Michael para hacer yoga. Yoga Fabien, Michael y Amanda se dirigen al jardín de la mansión y se preparan para hacer el nuevo minijuego desbloqueado: el yoga. Empiezas haciendo la postura del Guerrero, luego la del sollozo y el tercero el Chaturanga. Después de todas las posturas, Fabien y Amanda hacen la postura de El perro hacia abajo (que parece una postura sexual), Michael se enfada e intenta golpear al profesor de yoga, pero Fabien esquiva el arrebato de Mike y cae a la piscina. La escena acaba con la amenaza de Amanda diciendo que se va de la casa, mientras Michael está taciturno, insultando a Amanda y a Fabien, dentro de la piscina. Yoga.jpg|''El guerrero''. Alguien dijo yoga 4.png|La postura del sollozo. Alguien_dijo_yoga_5.png|La pose de la Chaturanga. Alguien_dijo_yoga_6.png|El Perro mirando hacia abajo (Postura que no le gusta a Michael). Alguien_dijo_yoga_7.png|Michael cayendo a la piscina, intentando pegar a Fabien. Alguien_dijo_yoga_8.png|''¡Nos vamos para no volver!'' Alguien_dijo_yoga_9.png|''Estas solo, psicópata patético.'' Alguien_dijo_yoga_10.png|''¡Que te jodan! A ti y ese puto francés de pacotilla.'' Al Burger Shot Michael, enfadado como nunca, se dirige al cuarto de James para pedirle salir para poder hacer algo como padre e hijo, cuando llega a la habitación se sorprende por la nueva tele de James y le pregunta en dónde la consiguió y este le responde que como Michael destruyó la anterior, el propio Michael la compró (sin que se diera cuenta). Michael le propone salir pero James se niega, pero de pronto cambia de idea y le dice que tiene que ver a un amigo en el Burger Shot que se encuentra en Prosperity Street. En el camino, Michael intenta entablar una conversación con un recuerdo del pasado cuando salía con amigos, pero Jimmy no quiere oír cosas de viejos y la conversación cambia ahora con Jimmy quejándose de Michael. Cuando llegan resulta que el "amigo" de Jimmy es Ahron Ward, un camello de poca monta que trabaja en esa cadena de comida rápida, y lo que quería hacer con ese amigo era traficar un poco de marihuana y un extraño batido con el envase del Burger Shot un contenido desconocido. Después de recoger el producto, James quiere que Michael lo lleve a casa. Alguien_dijo_yoga_12.png|Michael pidiendo a Jimmy para ir a pasear. Alguien_dijo_yoga_11.png|Michael y Jimmy D llegando al Burger Shot. Alguien_dijo_yoga_13.png|Jimmy y Ahron Ward del Burger Shot saludándose. Alguien_dijo_yoga_14.png|Ahron conociendo a Michael. Alguien_dijo_yoga_15.png|Jimmy recibiendo el batido de droga. Los aliens Mientras se dirigen a su casa James le dice a Michael que beba la bebida, pero Michael se niega ya que está conduciendo, pero James consigue picarle diciéndole que desde cuando se lleva bien con los peatones y Michael acepta tomar un trago. Después de tomar de la bebida, Michael se siente mareado y lo que no sabe es que está conduciendo drogado, lo que se le hace difícil conducir y cada vez se está poniendo cada vez más drogado. Michael se detiene y le dice a Jimmy que era lo que contenía la bebida, y James le dice que es algo que usan los veterinarios para anestesiar a los animales, Michael no puede creer que su hijo lo haya drogado y James le dice que se irá de la casa con su auto y un poco de dinero que sacó de su cuenta bancaria y procede a sacar a su padre del coche diciéndole que está loco y se despide. Michael intenta levantarse pero se desmaya en medio de la calle, pero se ve que "alguien" lo tira por las piernas. Michael se despierta rodeado de monos alborotados que le rodean en un callejón. Cuando cae redondo otra vez, una luz que viene del cielo se lleva volando a Michael, y al final se ve que es abducido por los alienígenas en su nave espacial. Luego se puede observar a cuatro alienígenas observando y estudiando el cuerpo de Michael en su nave espacial, pero al acabar le tocan el pecho con sus largos y huesudos dedos y le tiran de su nave espacial para salir flotando por toda la ciudad de Los Santos de noche y rodeado de luces de colores chillones y Michael estará volando con los recuerdos de su terapeuta y de Amanda. Alguien_dijo_yoga_16.png|''¿Quieres echar un trago?'' Alguien_dijo_yoga_18.png|Michael empezando a sentirse mal. Alguien_dijo_yoga_19.png|Michael en pleno colocón. Alguien_dijo_yoga_20.png|Jimmy echando a su padre de su coche. Alguien_dijo_yoga_21.png|Michael rodeado de monos. Alguien_dijo_yoga_22.png|Siendo abducido por los aliens. Alguien_dijo_yoga_23.png|Los aliens haciéndole una autopsia a nuestro protagonista. Alguien_dijo_yoga_24.png|Siendo expulsado de la nave. Alguien_dijo_yoga_25.png|Cada vez más peligroso. Regreso a casa Cuando te choques con algo, se ve unos círculos de colores rosáceos hasta que Michael se despertara en calzoncillos en el parque que se encuentra muy cerca de su casa. En ese momento se da cuenta que todo lo de los alienígenas sólo ha sido una alucinación por culpa de la droga que le dio Jimmy. Mareado y luego de vomitar, Michael coge una Scorcher amarilla que está cerca y se dispone a volver a su casa, él aún está mareado, por lo que tal vez no pueda pedalear rápido. Michael vuelve a casa y avisa a todos, pero nadie le responde, Michael se aproxima a la cocina a ver si hay alguien y se fija que hay una carta de Amanda diciendo lo siguiente: Michael definitivamente perdiste la cabeza, me prometiste que cambiarías pero solo has empeorado, he decidió irme de la casa llevándome a los niños, además no puedo creer que hayas intentado atacar a mi Fabien, el es mi único amigo de confianza que he tenido. También Jimmy me dijo que te vió consumiendo drogas mientras conducía tu auto, estoy muy confundida y creo que hablaré con un abogado, por mientras no intentes buscarnos ni contactarnos. Ah, y no hagas que te maten -Amanda. Michael no puede creer lo que está pasando y hace una bola la carta y la tira contra el suelo y Michael queda viendo la soledad que lo rodea, así finalizando esta misión. A la mañana siguiente, Michael un poco deprimido está sentado en la grada de la entrada de la mansión, aun sigue pensando lo que pasó, después se levanta y procede a marcharse. Alguien_dijo_yoga_26.png|Cada vez es más grande. Alguien_dijo_yoga_27.png|Michael vuelve a la realidad. Alguien_dijo_yoga_28.png|''Jimmy, pequeño cabrón...'' Alguien_dijo_yoga_29.png|Mickey subiendo a la bici. Alguien_dijo_yoga_30.png|Michael llegando a su casa. Alguien_dijo_yoga_31.png|''¿Hola? He vuelto''. Alguien_dijo_yoga_32.png|La fatídica carta. Alguien_dijo_yoga_33.png|''Me voy de la casa con los niños. Alguien_dijo_yoga_34.png|La soledad se apodera de Michael y de la casa. Medalla de oro Para conseguir la medalla de oro en esta misión se necesita hacer: *'Tiempo de misión:' Terminar en 15:00 o menos. *'Guerrero:' Hacer la primera postura sin fallar. *'Triángulo:' Hacer la segunda postura sin fallar. *'¡Alabado sea el sol!:' Hacer la tercera postura sin fallar. Video thumb|center|355px Curiosidades *Aunque esta misión trata de encontrar la paz interior del protagonista, es la misión donde se dice más insultos y palabras malsonantes: un total de 29. *Cuando Michael vuela estará como si estuviera planeando con el truco de Caída del cielo, solo que puede subir. *Los aliens que salen son los mismos que los de la misión Movimiento verde - Michael. *Será la única vez que se verán monos en la ciudad, luego aparecerán monos de prueba en la misión Negocios turbios. **Los mismos monos aparecerán en el golpe Asalto a Laboratorios Humane - Entregar PEM. *La escena de el vuelo de Michael recuerda mucho el sueño de "El Nota" de la película "El Gran Lebowski". *Como se ve en el Trailer de Trevor, en la beta de esta misión Amanda estaría en una bata porque acabaría de salir de bañarse. *Tras ser expulsado de la nave se escuchará la canción Shine A Light (Flight Facilities Remix) de The C90's que se puede escuchar en la Radio Mirror Park. *Luego de esta misión, James se robará el Tailgater de Michael y no estará disponible hasta más adelante. El vehículo será reemplazado por un Premier. *Junto con Boomshine Saigon de GTA: Vice City, Are you going to San Fierro? de GTA: San Andreas y "Purple Haze" de GTA: Vice City Stories son las únicas misiones en donde el protagonista se siente efecto de las drogas. *Si usas un mod para teletransportarte a la mansión antes de que James drogue a Michael, no podrás continuar ya que la misión está programada para que el protagonista sea drogado por su hijo. de:Yoga beruhigt en:Did Somebody Say Yoga? hu:Did Somebody Say Yoga? pl:Ktoś wspominał o jodze? ru:Did Somebody Say Yoga? Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto V